Spécimen 11
Spéc 11= Spécimen 11 (connu en tant que Food Demon) est un ennemi hostile dans Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion, rencontré à la Salle 710. Apparence Spécimen 11 est une créature rouge flottante, à l'apparence démoniaque. Sa tête sans yeux est pourvue de deux larges cornes. Il possède de longs doigts tranchants. Son visage est pratiquement sans reliefs, manquant des oreilles, un nez et une bouche. Du sang ruisselle des orbites du Spécimen 11, jusqu'en bas de son visage. Gameplay Spécimen 11 flotte et se déplace rapidement. Le frapper avec la hache le force à se téléporter quelque part autour du Protagoniste, donnant un peu plus de temps pour s'échapper. Spécimen 11 apparaît dans la chambre froide de la Salle 710. Une fois que le Protagoniste prend la clé et s'approche de la sortie, il surgira de la porte de la chambre froide. Spécimen 11 inflige environ 45 points de dégâts au contact. Pendant la poursuite, il peut rendre les portes invisibles, pour déstabiliser le joueur. Quand Spécimen 11 tue le Protagoniste, il téléporte ce dernier dans le "Meat Hallway" (le couloir de chair), un endroit composé de couloirs à géométrie non euclidienne, fait de viande rougeâtre. Le Protagoniste peut également finir dans le couloir de viande en utilisant la hache contre le Spécimen 11, alors que la barre de vie du Protagoniste est en dessous de 20%, puis en en prenant la porte, menant à une fin inévitable. À la fin du couloir, Spécimen 11 attend le Protagoniste. Retourner en arrière mène à un cul-de-sac, forçant le joueur à revenir vers Spécimen 11. Lorsque le Protagoniste s'approche du Spécimen 11, la death screen apparaîtra, composée d'images de couleurs noires, blanches et rougeâtres faisant penser à de la chair, ainsi que du message suivant : "With every bite with bone and skin. The temple groaned and shook again. His dwelling place did I neglect. To the end with bad effect." Derrière le message, un code binaire est dissimulé, voulant signifier "Believe in God, but question the teachings of men" (Crois en Dieu, mais remets en question les enseignements des hommes). Audio À venir. Trivia * Spécimen 11 est le premier spécimen qui envoie le Protagoniste dans un endroit différent après l'avoir tué. * Il s'agit aussi du premier spécimen à utiliser un code binaire en tant que message. ** Le nouveau Spécimen 10 utilise aussi un code binaire comme moyen de communication. Cependant, Spécimen 10 fut ajouté dans une màj ultérieure. * Spécimen 11 et ses salles correspondent à un niveau dans Little Big Planet qu'Akuma Kira a créé. * Spécimen 11 est le seul spécimen dont le Protagoniste peut découvrir sa manière de tuer, alors qu'elle est classée comme "inconnue" par CAT-DOS. * Le couloir de viande peut être une référence à la "dimension de poche" du SCP-106 de la SCP Foundation. * Le titre du thème de Spécimen 11 est une référence à la chaîne de fast-food américaine Arby's, leur slogan (depuis 2014) étant "We Have the Meats". |-|Gallerie= À venir. |-|HD= Apparence Désormais, Spécimen 11 a sa main tendue vers le Protagoniste, comme pour l'attraper, ainsi qu'une flamme entre ses cornes. Gameplay Il semble un peu plus rapide et apparaît pour la première fois près de la porte menant derrière le comptoire du fast-food. Trivia * Le feu entre ses cornes émet de la lumière. ** Il s'agit du seul spécimen à pouvoir émettre de la lumière. Catégorie:Spécimen